


Tea Bags

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Charlotte Torres [38]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 19:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: As a parent, you witness a lot of weird things your child does.This is one of those times.





	Tea Bags

**Author's Note:**

> Idea from something I saw on Pinterest. 
> 
> It's been a while since I wrote my baby so I hope everyone still enjoys her!

When becoming a parent there were a lot of weird things you witness your kids doing. With their wildly creative minds taking in so much at once, it was bound to happen.  
  
Nick just hadn't expected to see the sight in front of him when he walked into the kitchen.  
  
'what the fuck?' he mouthed to himself, eyes wide and eyebrows raised high.   
  
Charlotte sat on the kitchen floor naked. And that wasn't even the completely weird part. She also had a mountain of tea bags beside her, which she was ripping open one by one. Already the floor was covered in the tea, but also all over her sticking to the sweat on her skin from the ridiculous hot weather.   
  
"Princess-" Nick said warily as he slowly walked over and crouched down beside her. "Whatcha doing?"   
  
Charlotte beamed at him, flecks of tea even on her face. "Being smart!"  
  
"Oh huh..really?" He nodding along as if made sense (and biting his tongue to keep from laughing at how proud of herself she was).   
  
"Uh-huh!" Charlotte tore another bag, giving a tiny grunt as the tea went flying, this bag apparently difficult to rip open. "Mommy left the TV on the boring show-" Nick cough to cover his laugh, knowing she meant one of Ellie's 'informative' shows. "It said tea leaves helps with colds!"  
  
Nick made a 'mmhm' noise, pursing his lips to keep a straight expression on his face. "And uh- that led you to this?"  
  
"Yeah!" She said with a grin, missing teeth on display. "It's hot, the tea leaves help with the cold and we need the cold!"   
  
"And the..lack of clothes?" He asked carefully.  
  
Charlotte wrinkled her nose. "I was sweaty, I wanted it to work faster. But I still sweaty daddy."  
  
"How about you wash the sweat off with some cool water?"  
  
"But then the tea leaves will be gone!" She told him with an attitude, as if what he said was the stupidest thing ever.  
  
Nick nodded his head. "Right right..okay how about I make a deal with you?"  
  
She tilted her head slightly. "I'm listening."  
  
"I help you, and when all the tea bags are gone, you go wash up."   
  
"...Are we saving the tea leaves?"  
  
"Am I an amateur?" He playfully scoffed, reaching into a cabinet to grab one of the plastic containers Ellie kept, he swept the tea into a pile with his hands, then scooped up a bunch and poured it into the container. There was still tea all over the floor, but he'd worry about that later.   
  
Charlotte grinned. "And Mommy said you were stupid!"   
  
"Tha- wait she what?!"   
  
"Uh-huh! Mommy was on the phone to Auntie Jack and said you were a stupid dick head!" Charlotte looked confused. "What's a dick head daddy?"  
  
"Oh my god." He mumbled to himself, dropping his face into his hands.  
  
Ellie had always got on him when Charlotte was a baby to watch his mouth around her, but as Charlotte got older it was _Ellie_ who didn't pay attention. That conversation must have happened last week when he had stolen the last of Ellie's chocolate covered chips (okay so he liked them, big deal), he had forgotten they were her preferred snack when on her period. Oops.   
  
"Hey uh, you know if we don't do the rest of these tea leaves now they'll lose all their powers!"  
  
Charlotte gasped, a look of terror on her face. "Move daddy, move!" She grabbed a handful of tea bags and threw them at him.   
  
Nick sighed in relief.   
  
And that's how he ended up sitting on the kitchen floor with his still naked four year old ripping up tea bags. 

* * *

  
  
Ellie found the sight completely odd, but she also couldn't decide if she wanted to scold or think of it as cute.  
  
Coming back from work to the image of Nick and a naked Charlotte..ripping up tea bags and putting the tea in a container? Wasn't what she expected to see. And was Charlotte _covered_ in it?   
  
"Hey guys what's uh..going on in here?" She asked slowly.   
  
Nick's head shot up. "Babe! We were just-"  
  
Charlotte quickly interrupted, giving such an Ellie lecture in her little voice about why the tea was _important_.   
  
"Sounds..like a good idea sweets."  
  
"Daddy said I have to clean up when the tea's are done." She said with a pout.   
  
"Well-" Ellie sent him a 'good idea' look. "Daddy was right, and it looks like you only have seven more to go."  
  
When they were ripped up, Charlotte stomped her way to the bathroom insisting that she wasn't a _baby_ who needed help.   
  
Ellie shared a grin with Nick.   
  
"Wait for it-" She said with a chuckle while Nick held up his fingers in a countdown, getting to five before the shout came.   
  
"Mommy!"  
  
Ellie laughed, Nick waved her away.   
  
"Go help her, I'll clean up." He stood up with a groan. "Getting too old for that."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Oh please." Ellie gave his ass a smack as she walked by him, sending him a wink with a grin.   
  
"Hey! No teasing!" Nick called to her retreating back.   
  
As Nick grabbed the broom and dust pan, Ellie's laughter rang out from the bathroom. Charlotte stood with her hands on her hips, muttering darkly in Spanish to the knob for the bathtub as if the water would turn on.  
  
There was no secret as to whose daughter she was in that moment. Ellie walked in on almost the same scene the first night in their house when Nick couldn't figure it out.  
  
"Mommy! Why isn't it _listening to me_?!"  
  
Ellie choked down her laugh. "Sweets, it's an inanimate object."  
  
"It's _stupid_."  
  


* * *

  
  
"So...Charlotte asked me what a 'dick head' was."  
  
"Shit."  
  
"Have fun explaining that."  
  
Nick groaned when a pillow smacked into his face, hard. "My pillow now." He turned his back to her, deliberately lying on the pillow so she couldn't grab it.  
  
"Aw come on Nick! That's my favorite one!" She whined, half climbing over him trying to yank on it.   
  
"You're the one who hit me with it!"  
  
"I hate you."  
  
Nick snorted. "That's a bigger lie then the time you told Vance there _wasn't_ a book about sex hidden in your go-bag."   
  
"It's educational! You're the one who thought it'd be hilarious to make a joke about what was in my bag!"  
  
" _Educational_." Nick laughed loudly, making Ellie shush him as to not wake their sleeping daughter. His body shook with laughter.   
  
"It was _you're_ secret santa gift!"  
  
"As a joke! I didn't think you'd actually read it!"  
  
Ellie groaned, flopping back onto the bed. "You _are_ a dick head."  
  
Nick grinned. "Hey, no one told you to marry me and have my baby."  
  
"Right..what was I thinking?"   
  
An offended scoff came from him making her giggle.   
  
"That I'm ridiculously handsome and great in bed?"  
  
"Actually..I only married you for your cooking."  
  
Nick gasped dramatically, placing a hand over his heart. "I knew it!"  
  
Ellie glanced at him, seconds later they both had to smother their laughter to not wake Charlotte.   
  
And Ellie never did tell her what a dick head was.  
  
(They may or may not have manipulated her into asking the question to Tim who promised revenge one day.)


End file.
